Since You've Been Gone
by livingasanx
Summary: Henry leaves, then comes back to Bella only to die. Bella leaves due to depression, and runs into Edward, who happens to be Henry's twin brother. How will Bella handle Edward after years of seperation? Is all really as it appears? BellaxEdward AH4now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did *smiles evilly* the possibilities are endless . . .**

I take in the form standing before me in the white room. He hasn't changed at all, except for his body, which has become slightly frail. His blue eyes hold warmth once taking me in, and he hesitantly takes a step towards me.

I'm sure that he notices the extent of my malnourishment, but his eyes don't betray any disappointment or disgust that I'm sure is boiling under the surface.

Besides, any repulsion he may have wouldn't matter any to me, because just the sight of him pleases me. It is the first time I've seen him in months, and during that short time, I have managed to half-starve my body and recoil into a depression. It was my first separation from him, and I didn't handle it well.

He told me that he would be moving alongside his divorced father, and I obviously didn't handle it well. My parents were so concerned, that they referred me to a therapist, which had little-to-no effect.

When I got the phone call inviting me here, in a hospital of all places, to see him, my heart jumped. I could actually feel it beating, which I couldn't distinguish ever since his departure. I had immediately fled to here, attracted to any possibilities of seeing my best friend.

We went through school, puberty, and, finally, high-school together. Neither one of us would know what to do if the other were to leave. That's why this whole ordeal has been catastrophic.

Now the sight of him standing there, hungrily consuming my image with as much intensity as I am, pushed me near the verge of tears. His strong arms suddenly entrap me, and my slightly weaker arms don't fail to do the same.

We tightly embrace, and neither of us wants to let go. I just savor the feeling of the protection his arms inspire, and his warmth.

But the fact that he isn't nearly as unbreakable as he was before he left doesn't escape my notice. I pull back, concerned about his health.

"Why did you leave?" This wasn't the question that I had originally wanted to ask, but it is the one vying for my attention the most.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I have something to tell you." The words cross his mouth almost reluctantly, and his probing eyes have reverted downward.

"What is it?" My voice wavers under the fear that I have for those few words.

"I'm, well, I'm going to go away. Permanently."

"You-you're not staying?" My heart stops beating momentarily, and my eyes start getting heavy.

"Well, not exactly." He pauses, as if expecting me to interrupt. I remain silent, urging him to go forward. After a few seconds of staring into my eyes, he continues.

"I'm dying. As it is, I only have a few days. When I left, it wasn't that we were moving. I left to search for a cure. I have a severe form of cancer. I didn't tell you about this, but I've had it for months. I'm expected to die about any day. I was searching the country for a hospital that knows of a cure, but I wasn't lucky. I requested to spend my last days around you, and I hope you don't mind spending some time with me as a final wish."

I'm shocked to oblivion. I can't breathe, and my breath comes in short raspy gasps. My heart speeds up, and now comes in light fluttery pulses. My legs start to buckle underneath me, and then we topple over.

"I'm sorry, but my energy levels aren't the best right now. As is, I can barely stand for a few minutes . . ."

"It's okay." I help him up, and assist him to the bed. He looks gratefully up at me. Just then, the door snaps open to reveal one of the best looking men I've seen. Well, aside from Henry, but he could be a male model.

"Hello, I am Doctor Cullen. I take it you're Bella. Henry has said so much about you, and it's nice to finally meet you." He smiles, and his honey colored eyes are warm. I nod, still incoherent from the emotions that are pulsing through me. I look at Henry, who's eyelids are gradually sinking. I smile in spite of the awful news I have just received, and push his hair back, which has fell ever so slightly in front of his eyes.

"He's a good kid." I nod, not taking my eyes off Henry. "Mr. Masen isn't handling it too well, but you seem calm. I'm his doctor, by the way."

"Yeah, well, it's nice to know his doctor, even if you can't help him any." My voice sounds weak, and my insides feel hallowed out.

"I will do_ anything_ to make sure he finds peace, and I'm a capable man." He has a hard look in his eyes, and I can tell he's stubborn. But his tone is suggesting he has an extra capability, as if he can make Henry well, despite the sureness of Henry's death. Something about Doctor Cullen is off, whether it's his confidence, or the too-serious edge in his voice. But I have a feeling that I can trust him, and that's enough to give me hope about Henry's ability to recover.

But what if he doesn't? I know that I will become a wreck. Heck, even in the few weeks that he left, I stopped eating, and went into a miniature depression. But knowing that he's dying is much worse than knowing that he's still rooming the earth, with the possibility to meet him again one day. I try to calm myself, and realize that I haven't thanked Dr. Cullen.

I turn, intent on making eye contact with him, but the room is empty. I didn't even hear the door close, and yet it is tightly shut. I whisper out a feeble thank-you with the feeling that he might be able to hear me, and I swear that I get a ghost of a laugh back.

**Any disappointments? Wishes? Demands? I'm all open for any requests. And, just as a reminder, I am team Edward all the way, and Henry is just an important character in this story. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The weeks that had followed were the best and worse weeks of my life.

Henry and I were inseparable. The only time I left his room was when I had to go home to sleep. Stories were exchanged, smiles prominent on each of our faces. Words flowed between us. Sometimes we only talked to hear one another's voice.

Our time passed in a sort of daze. When I was with him, it was like I was floating. We hugged, we laughed, and it was like normal. Not a word was spoken about the bitter end that this vacation was surely going to crash into. I could hear his deteriorating health in the weakness of his voice, his weakening strength, and in the coughing attacks he has every now and then. Each time I am reminded, it is like my heart is being pulled out. I can't bring myself to accept his sure end.

This might be able to be spoken by itself, but I am in love with him. I've been in love with him ever since I was thirteen.

I'm sure that any confessions that I make would just worsen this nightmare. I need him to know how much I care about him, but I'm not sure how he would react.

It had been after one of the worst days spent with him, while I was sleeping, when the shrill ring of my cell-phone had disturbed me from my empty dream. I had sat straight up, my arm blindly reaching for the small device. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand as my hand clutched the metallic electronic.

"Hello?" Grogginess seeped into my voice, and it was clear that I had recently been sleeping.

"Ms. Swan?" The perky voice of the receptionist in the hospital was slightly dampened from her usual happy chirp.

"Yes?"

"Can you make it here as soon as possible? Mr. Masen is in a state, and you he is demanding that you be here. I don't want to say this, but I think that this will be the last chance you have to see him alive." Tears pierced my eyes, and my heart seemed suspended in my chest by some heavy weight.

"Okay." I hung up before she could hear the crack in my voice. I stood up, and jammed my sock-covered feet into my shoes. I swiped a hoodie on, and grabbed my keys that hung on a clip on my wall. The footsteps of my parents alerted me of their presence.

"Honey? What's going on? I heard the phone ringing." I ignored the inquiring voice of my mom, and continued my way past them. They followed.

"Bella, dear, where are you going?" I broke, and flung around, my mom seen my tear-streaked face, and her arms wrapped around me, engulfing me into a warm hug. "Bella, go. You're needed there, and when you're done, come back. All the way." I heard the double meaning in her words, and respected how much she knew me.

But, despite how much I want to meet the demands of my mom, I'm not sure whether or not I could. Without Henry, I am never truly Bella Swan, but a mere broken shell of the former girl I could be. Without him, I will never be the same again.

I stoically nodded, and jogged to my car. I made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes, and my legs dragged me to the room in which my life will change permanently. I pulled the door open, the loud creak filling the grim silence.

On the bed was Henry's weak form, his body moving with his shallow breath. My heart cracked, and I now that this is just the beginning of the breaking of Bella Swan. I walked in slowly, and kneeled down to his level.

"Bella, I just want you to know that your time here is limited. We will only give you fifteen minutes at the most, and just spend your time wisely."

"What about Mr. Masen?"

"He was already here. He left just a matter of minutes ago." I nodded in comprehension, and my eyes flicked to Henry. His eyes were slightly opened, and a faint smile was on his face.

"Bella?" His weak voice seemed even weaker, with his frail body, and his half-opened eyes.

"Henry, don't leave me!" I whisper quietly, the desperation in my voice made me seem almost as dead as he was.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know, before I die, that I love you. I'm _in _love with you. I hate the fact that I won't be the one to grow old with you, and I hate that I can't be the one to share my love with you. We could have been so happy, and I'm the one taking that happiness from you. Forgive me, please." His voice was so fragile, so weak, and so broken. My heart is entirely in half, and I know that I will never be able to love anyone else than him. I sold myself so entirely to him, that any other man seemed so petty compared to him.

"I love you too." Tears were cracking my voice, and I closed my eyes. I never wanted us to admit our feelings this way, at Henry's death bed. His arm feebly stretches towards mine, in his fist a white envelope.

"In this is my crest. I want you to wear it, in remembrance of me. This is the last gift I can offer you." I nodded, even more tears seeping through my eyelids. I stood up, and pulled him into a hug. My sobs wracked through my body, and I can't remember feeling more broken than I am now.

"I love you, Henry."

"As I love you." His voice is nearly a whisper, and I feel his body go limp. I start crying even more.

"It's time to go, Bella." I reluctantly pulled my arms from around Henry, and met the pained eyes of Dr. Cullen.

"You lied." I said flatly, but also guiltily, because I should be grateful he even invested time into Henry's doomed case.

"But hope is not truly gone." I took a look at the broken form of my best friend, and I just let it go. I shrug, and stumble past the form of the doctor.

I ran to my car, barely keeping myself together; now, he's truly gone. As I pulled up the lighted form of my house, I can feel myself weakening even more. I rushed inside, and my mom was there, standing patiently as she raked her knowing eyes over my body.

"Go upstairs, and lay down. I will come up to let you know when you have to eat." I nodded, and walked to my room.

As I layed down on my bed, my body shaking, I knew that I will never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_My dear Bella,_

_I know that any futile attempt I make at apologizing to you could only portray half the emotions I so strongly feel about you._

_Regret is my main emotion, sorrow comes second, but the strongest I've felt about you ever since I was thirteen was love. Not just any type of love, but I was _in_ love. With you._

_Now my deepest regret is that we can never be. I would've made you happy. We could've been so in love, and we had our whole life ahead of us._

_But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I know that you were in love with me, but I don't want your happiness to be compromised by my passing. Promise me that you will be happy again._

_I will eternally love you, but I need you to try to move on. _

_With my dearest wishes and love,_

_Henry Masen._

The letter is so delicate, so precious; I don't even want to touch it. This, along with the necklace that now sits on my throat, is the most valuable thing that I own.

Henry meant everything to me, and he expects me to move on? I can't bear the thought of being with another. I know that that will never happen.

It had been months since he had died, and I haven't spoken a word to anyone. I know that my mom is worried, and my dad is past concerned, but I can't bring myself to utter a single word. I barely eat, and my ribs are now easily counted on my small form.

I just can't bring myself to care. There is nothing in this world that means as much to me as Henry did. He was my reason for living, and now that that's gone, I have nothing to live for. My life is empty and meaningless, and I can't even think of a good reason as to why I am alive today.

As I sit here now, I can feel the burning gaze of my mom on my back, and I know that she is about to snap.

"Bella!" Here it goes . . . I just stare at her. "You can't go on like this. I know you and this broken _form _that is here now isn't you! You need to take some control of your life, or talk, or _do something_! This thing isn't you! You're a strong, intelligent young woman, and now you've disintegrated to nothing. Just come back!"

Her words do nothing to me. I just can't feel any other emotion than the pain that engulfs me.

She sighs. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with your father on this, but we have to send you away. You can't stay here, where _his _presence seems so fresh. You are going to a boarding school in Chicago, whether you like it or not." I just stare blankly as my mom's anger grows smaller and smaller with each word that spews from her mouth.

Chicago. That city rings a bell; I know that it's somehow linked to Henry. Wait, isn't that where Edward, Henry's twin brother moved to? Oh Edward, with his bronze hair and green eyes. He looks so similar to Henry, but his personality shares no similarities. I haven't seen him since his parents divorced, and he left with his mom to Chicago.

Before Edward left, we three were as inseparable as a trio of six-year-olds get. In fact, I had a minor crush on Edward, but that was firmly doused in the essence of Henry. Where Henry is mischievous and confident, Edward is caring and sensitive. Henry was more into sports, and Edward was into the arts and books. I can honestly say that I enjoyed Edward more than Henry, but that was only because I am a super-clutz, and that doesn't really go with his sports obsessions. But over the years it has grown on me, and I've grown to love it as well.

But the possibility to see him again is too much. He didn't even come to Henry's funeral, and that's enough to offend me. Maybe throughout the years he forgot about us, and lived on with his life. With his relativity to Henry I am hesitant to agree with my mom's plans, but what's the possibility of seeing one person in that gigantic city?

The next day I was packed, and my mom rushed me to the airport in Seattle. While on the plane, the person that sat next to me tried to pry a word out of me. Of course, I didn't talk back.

Throughout the flight Henry's face crept up. He seemed to be everywhere. I swear I heard his voice, but when I turned to the sound, only the little girl who was sitting behind me was there, and she was sleeping.

When we landed, I grabbed my carry-on bag, and went to baggage claim. I noticed a taxi driver there, holding up a sign with my last name, so I approached him lugging my suitcase and carry-on.

"Are you Miss Swan?" His voice was slightly gruff, but not in an intimidating way. I nodded, and he started walking to what I assumed was his cab. He loaded my bags in silence, and I slipped into the back seat. He got in, and started the car.

"So, what did you do to be sent away? I heard you came from Forks." He says that in an almost suggesting way. I just shrugged. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he came to a stop in front of a stone building that seemed welcoming enough.

The building itself was rather large, and the windows were pristine. The campus was shaded with maple trees, and blanketed in thick, velvet-like, green grass, and here and there, a table or some benches. I can see myself enjoying the warmth of the sun while reading a book on one of those benches.

The cabbie got out, and wheeled my suitcase down a stone pathway in the middle of the grass and lead to a pair of sleek doors. I followed silently, almost tripping over a raise on the ground.

Once there, he opened the doors, which must've weighed a ton considering how much he struggled to pry them open. He led me down a corridor, and turned into a door that was marked with the letters 'office.'

In the room sat a lady with caramel hair, and a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a unique shade of supper light blue that seems to almost glow. Her face was in a blank poker face, but upon seeing me she smiled kindly.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Her voice is kind, and my ears seem to perk to the sound; she seemed so warm and caring, much like my own mother. I nodded.

"Hello, dear, I am Esme Howard, you're new principle. As you may already know, Twilight Boarding School is a place where students can learn to live independently from their parents, and help overcome deep, traumatic problems. Our classes are challenging, to prepare you for college, but also easy enough to help you focus on recovering. We welcome any new student with open arms, and we hope you have a wonderful experience." She smiled at the end, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Another student stepped in, and she was clothed in a blue, white, and black plaid skirt that ended at her knees, a white, collared shirt with the school's crest, and some casual, black pumps. She was short to the extremes, and her hair was in a spiky, black disarray around her head. Her eyes were wide and a light hazel, and her expression was one of complete joy.

"You must be Isabella! I couldn't wait to get a new roommate, and here you are! I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice. You are going to fit right in with my friends and I! We're going to have so much fun!" She was slightly hyper and super-perky. She seemed to be genuinely happy about my arrival, and I smiled at her. She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards another hallway. "We're sharing dorms. Right now we have a free time, so you're able to meet your new friends!"

I just nodded, and let her entertain herself. Suddenly, she stopped at a door, and jerked me inside.

"This is your new home! My bed's over there, and yours is right there, by the window. You can put your street clothes in that closet, and your actual closet is stalked with your new uniform." I nodded to where she was pointing, and started unpacking. She took a look at all my stuff, and started helping. I hadn't packed much, only a few sets of clothes, toiletries, some books, and two pairs of shoes. Oh, and of course, the letter Henry wrote. His necklace is lying heavily on my throat, as if reminding me of him, even in an entirely new environment.

Once we were done, she dragged me by the elbow to a dorm that was on the floor below us. She didn't bother with knocking, and inside were three boys, clustered on a bed around a guy holding a computer. They jumped when the door flung open, and hastily closed the computer with a blush on each of their faces.

One of them, the one that was holding the computer, was really big. He had curly hair, brown eyes, and a face that dimples when he smiles. He seemed menacing, but the goofy, bashful expression on his face made him seem like an overgrown kid. Another was long and lanky, his blonde hair slightly curly, and his blue eyes looking me over. The last was the shortest, hovering at about six-foot, and he was mid built, with a unique bronze colored hair, and familiar green eyes. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out why.

"Emmet! What did I tell you about stalking the new kids by the internet?" Alice yelled, her voice slightly menacing. The big one, Emmet, looked down in shame.

"To not to." He was still looking down, but you could hear a smile by the way he talked. "Besides, I couldn't find any leads on Isabella Swan." I stiffened at my name, but as usual, remained silent.

"Boys." Alice said, while rolling her eyes. "Well, Bella, these three nincompoops are my best friends. The big teddy-bear is Emmet, who is also a stalker, the tall, hot and handsome one is my boyfriend, Jasper, and the quiet, brooding prick is Edward."

I stiffened at his name. I looked him over, and he did the same. I looked at Alice, and she looked back questioningly.

"Do you know Edward?" I just shrugged; it couldn't be him, not after all of these years.

"Yo, Bellsy, do you talk?" I shrug again at Emmet. I could talk, but found it a waste. I really hadn't had anything important to talk to, or to talk with, after Henry died. Honestly, I can't really bring myself to say anything, knowing that the reason for my existence is now non-existent.

"I can talk, but I don't really find a purpose to talk." My voice was hoarse from not using it for several months. At school, that just pushed more people away from me, leaving me alone and desolate. The room fell in silence, then Alice broke it after a few seconds.

"Let's play truth or dare!" The boys groan, but said nothing in protest.

"I'll go first! Okay, Bella, truth or dare?" I looked at her warily, and just shrugged.

"Okay, dare! I dare you to smack Emmet!" I just shrugged, and started walking towards Emmet, who backed away, before sprinting to the other side of the room. I was about to pursue, but tripped. As the floor came closer, I felt my necklace fall out from under my shirt. I felt a pair of arms clutch me before I could hit the ground, and pull me up.

I looked up, to meet the emerald eyes of Edward. I noticed his eyes looking down at Henry's crest, and then they swirved up to look at me questioningly.

"How do you have my brother's crest?" I felt my stomach drop, and the anger took over.

"Edward Masen?" I asked in my hoarse voice.

"Bella?" He is smiling now, probably at seeing me. I pull away, and run back to my dorm after staring at him in recognization.

"Wait, Bella!" He tried to pull me back, but I swerved and continued in my sprint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Four

"Bella, open the door!" Edward sounded mad and frustrated, but also the slightest bit concerned. I remained sitting on my bed, staring at the locked door, which behind stood who once was my best friend. We had been separated for years, which had obviously changed more than physical appearances.

The Edward I know, and may even have the slightest crush on, was nothing like the uncaring being I now find myself faced against.

"Please, Bella?" I just stared at the door. Moments pass, and then I hear the sound of Edward walking away after a loud sigh.

After a few more moments, the door knob starts to twitch, and in comes Alice. She looks confused, but I remain motionless.

"Bella, what was that all about?" By the time she talked, she was sitting beside me. I shrug. "You can't say that was nothing. Would you mind explaining?" I sigh, figuring I can trust Alice.

"Ok, I'll tell you." She cheers slightly, and I wait for her to quiet again. "It all started when I was three. My mom and dad are very sociable people, and a new family moved into town with two twin boys around my age. They went to my day-care, and we made friends immediately. Their dad worked with my dad at the police station, and we had dinner together. We became closer and closer as years passed, and we were inseparable. Then, when they were six, their parents got a divorce, claiming that they couldn't make it work any longer.

"One of the boys went with the mom, and the other one stayed with his dad. I became even closer with that twin, and that brings us to about a year ago. He left, saying that his father was moving to find a better job. He came back six months ago, and told me that he left because he had a serious form of cancer, and he needed to look for a better hospital. He didn't have any luck, and decided that he wanted to spend his final days with me. He died about a week later.

"I was heart-broken; over the years I had fallen in love with him. After he died, I found no reason to live anymore, and existed as a shell of what I used to be. Finally, my mom became fed up with my apathetic state, and sent me here for a new atmosphere." She listened intently, and when I was done talking, she looked confused.

"Well, that's nice that you told me how you ended up here, but what does that have to do with Edward?"

"Edward was the twin that left. Under usual circumstances, I would be ecstatic to see him again, but he made a promise when he left that he would keep in touch, and I haven't seen or heard from him since then. And, what's worse, when Henry, his twin, died, he didn't care enough to come to the funeral."

She looked angry, but then she calmed rapidly.

"It's pretty bad that he didn't show up, but I think you should talk to him before you decide to be mad at him. He's had it pretty rough." Her voice was so final that it was hard to not follow her instructions.

"I'll think about it." She looked mad once again, but she decided to change the subject.

"So, I need to go to my classes pretty soon, so I'll leave you here to organize your stuff more, and I'll catch you later."

**That's all for now, folks. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, ideas, or you just feel in the mood to flame someone, feel free to review! I'm surprised by the lack of comments, and was just wondering if you didn't have anything to say, or you hate it, or it's because I didn't say anything about wanting your comments. If you hate it, you can tell me what you want me to do to make it better, I honestly won't get any hurt feelings if I get flamed . . . **

**Well, ta-ta for now, and do whatever fanfictioners do after reading an awkward author's note. . .**


End file.
